Forever and Always
by Aurena
Summary: AmuKai - Because, not everything in life is all smiles and laughter.


**IMPORTANT: **_When it's written like this it's a Flashback_. When it's written like this, then it's normal POV.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara/Doki**

Forever and Always

"I'm leaving."

His words, barely above a whisper echoed throughout my mind, weaving through my thoughts like poison, making its way slowly to my heart, paralyzing me. Everything I held close suddenly vanished, what I once thought I held slipped right through my fingers.

"_What_?" I breathed as I tried to hold back the tears that were stinging my eyes.

"I'm leaving…" Kukai said again, his voice low. My heart squeezed and I looked up at him, trying to find some answers, but he looked away his gaze fixated on anything but me. "But… why" As much as I tried to hold back I couldn't stop the tears that spilled down my cheeks.

He didn't answer me, his attention settled elsewhere. "_Please,"_ I almost begged, "You can't… you can't leave me…" My voice strained and I reached out, grabbing his arm, "_You can't."_ My grip tightened around the material.

There was a long moment of silence before either one of us said anything, "I'm sorry…" He said, his voice slightly cracking.

* * *

"_Kukai!" I shouted happily over the crowd of cheering people. Christmas was always busy and lively with herds of people buying gifts for others and setting up decorations to get more into the special holiday. _

_As Kukai turned to the sound of my voice I jumped straight into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist for support as I hugged him. "What took you so long?" I whined and Kukai grinned lightly pressing his lips to my cheek, "I went to go pick something up."_

"_Oh I see" _

_His grin widened considerably and I took myself out of his embrace, "So… what'd you get?" I asked trying my best to not sound interested. _

"_You'll just have to wait and see." _

_I pouted childishly and he chuckled lightly, his palm reaching up to cup my cheek, "I love you." _

* * *

I bit my bottom lip, my eyes tearing up. "Why are you… telling me this now?" I choked out. My hand shook as I held onto his arm - clinging onto him like he were my last lifeline—and he was. "It wasn't my decision to make." He answered, his voice wavering as if he were holding back his sadness too.

"Please… don't do this," I pleaded, taking a step closer and wrapping my arms around him, "Please don't" I whispered, my face burying into his shoulder.

Kukai stiffened slightly at my hold, his arms set straight by his side. "_I love you._" And that was it, all my emotions spilled and I hugged him tighter, sobbing into his shoulder as my grip on the world crashed down around me—Just like the snowflakes falling and melting away into the earths surface. I wouldn't let him go.

"I have to go…"

* * *

"_Your mean." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away. _

_Kukai laughed, "You have to be cruel to be kind." He smiled then and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. No matter how angry I was at him he always had a way of putting a smile onto my face. "I don't like you." _

_He laughed again and took my arm, pulling me to him as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. "I'll always be there for you Hinamori." _

_I looked up and stood lightly on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his gently, "Promise?" _

_He smiled, "Promise."_

* * *

My body shook and I clutched onto him, afraid that my legs would give out. "You said you'd always be there, that you wouldn't go." I said, my words slightly muffled as I concealed my face in his shoulder.

He didn't reply, not a word. All that was heard was the sound of his breathing and the way his heart seemed to beat loudly through his chest. The cold air blew, sending shivers down my spine as a few snowflakes landed on some of my exposed skin.

"You promised me, through thick and thin you'd stick by me." The wind blew again and I hugged him closer, seeking warmth. "And you-," The words got stuck in my throat as Kukai wrapped his arms around my small form, shielding me from the nights harsh cold winds. His face buried into the crook of my neck, "Sometimes… promises are meant to be broken." His breath was hot against my cold skin.

* * *

"_Seriously Kukai, that is not funny."_

_He struggled to keep his composure, a smile cracking its way onto his face. He was doing his best to stop himself from laughing. "Don't you dare," I seethed in warning, my eyes narrowing as he clutched at his side and was thrown into laughter. _

"_You should've seen you're face," Kukai said, his laughing still strong, "It was absolutely priceless!" _

_I growled, pushing myself up from the snow I had slipped on. "Not funny." I mumbled, dusting off the snow from my jeans. I stood up straight and looked away from him, nose pointed to the air in a prissy manner as I attempted to walk off but came to an abrupt halt when I missed a stepping and fell back down. _

_Kukai laughed harder. I huffed; I was starting to not like the snow. "Need some help?" I heard Kukai say as he approached me and offered me his hand. I looked up at him, a deep scowl on my face and grabbed it, pulling back with enough force that he stumbled forward and was sent face-first into the snow. _

"_Humph." I said, trying to contain my fetish for laughter, "Now were even." _

_He growled playfully, sitting himself on the snow and pulling me into his lap, "No matter what happens, you know I'll always love you." _

_I smiled, snuggling closer to him, "Likewise."_

* * *

His grip around me tightened, his arms were like my haven. I breathed in, his scent filling my senses as a sudden warm liquid slid down my neck. He was crying. I shut my eyes, it hurt trying to force the tears back. "Kukai," I managed to say, "We can work things out, and you don't have to go."

He shook his head, still not releasing me from his grasp, as if this were the final moments he had of us being together. My heart constricted in my chest, as mixed emotions washed over me, toying with what was left of my sanity.

"Hinamori…" I heard him whisper. Instantly I clenched my eyes together, restraining back the many tears that were trying to force their way out. "Remember how I told you I went to go and pick something up?" One arm slid its way up my form towards my arm where he took it and gently placed it by my side. I nodded one arm still around him securely.

"I didn't… I didn't want to give it to you like this…" He stammered, his breathing rough as I felt him put something into my hand. "But there was no other way."

He released a shaky breath and removed myself from him so that I was standing in front of him with flushed cheeks and red puffy eyes. As I looked up at him, I was surprised to see him finally looking back at me. His beautiful ocean mist like eyes, bore into me, all the emotions, everything he was feeling was suddenly absorbed into me as I gazed back at him.

"Please don't go," I said, trying to sound less pitiful than I already was. He smiled half-heartedly, "You know I have too…" I shook my head, allowing the thought of him to leave disappear in the chaos of my thoughts, I needed him.

"I'll come back for you," Kukai whispered as he put a hand on my cheek, and wiped away at my stray tears with his thumb.

"I love you." I whispered,

"I know." He said as he bent down slightly to my height and placed one last kiss on my lips.

He pulled back, his own eyes glazing over as he mouthed my three favorite words before walking away, leaving me broken. My body was still and I clenched my fist, only to find that object that Kukai had given me earlier.

I looked down to my hand to where the small box was and with shaky fingers opened it. There, inside it was a necklace, a beautiful bright silver necklace. I picked it out of the box, my eyes brimming with tears once again as I read the small message carved into it.

_I love you  
Forever & Always_


End file.
